vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miu Sakamoto
thumb|238px|Miu SakamotoMiu Sakamoto '(坂本 美雨/ Sakamoto Miu) tambien conocida como '''Sister M '(Hermana M) es una cantante profesional japonesa y proveedora de voz para la Vocaloid MEW. Nació el 1 de mayo de 1980. Sus padres son Ryūichi Sakamoto y Akiko Yano, los cuales son músicos tambien, por parte de su madre tiene un hermano llamado Fūta Yano y su abuelo es Kazuki Sakamoto. Es una gran admiradora de los gatos y su tipo de sangre es B. En 1996, cuando aun estaba en la secundaria, hizo varias apariciones en álbumes con su padre bajo el apodo de "'''Sister M". En 1998, a la edad de 18 años, hizo su debut en el mundo de la música con su primer mini-álbum llamado "Aquascape" a través de la marca Warner Music Japan. El 1 de Marzo de 2014, a través de su pagina de Twitter, Miu hizo anuncio de su matrimonio con el escritor, editor y director de libros Hiroyuki Yamaguchi, a quien había conocido en Mayo de 2013. En Marzo de 2015, hizo publico su embarazo, el cual ya llevaba 5 meses y posteriormente, a través de su cuenta de Facebook, compartió la noticia del nacimiento de su bebe, el cual resulto ser una niña. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter *Myspace *Ameblo *Instagram *Canal en Youtube Discografía Álbumes *Aquascape (1998) *DAWN PINK (1999) *Harmonious ( 2006) *Oboro no Kanata, Akari no Kehai (2007) *Sorato (2007) *Zoy (2008) *iTunes Live from Tokyo (2008) *PHANTOM Girl (2010) *HATSUKOI (2011) *I'm yours! (2012) Singles *Tetsudoin (1999) *In aquascape (1999) *I'll believe the look in your eyes (2000) *Beautiful (Lullaby) (2000) *Blank (2001) *15fun (2001) *Kaze Hikaru (2001) *Sleep away (2002) *Kumanbachi ga tonde kita (2002) *The NeverEnding Story (2005) Singles digitales * Never Ending Story (Versión CM) (2005) *Phantom Girl's First Love (2010) *Phantom Girl's First Love (Classical Remix) (2010) *Hajimari Hajimari (2010) *Precious (2011) *Anata to Watashi no Aida ni Aru Mono Subete Ai to Yobu (2012) *I'm yours (Taan Newjam Remix) (2012) Recopilatorios *Sakamoto Ryuichi - The Other Side Of Love feat. Sister M (1997) *Sakamoto Ryuichi - Stoker Nigekirenu Ai feat. Sister M (1997) *Sakamoto Ryuichi - The Very Best of gut Years 1994-1997 (#3 The Other Side Of Love feat. Sister M) (1998) *Hanno Yoshihiro - Angelus (#2 Amai Kiseki feat. Sakamoto Miu) (2005) *Ogura Kei Tribute ~Seishun~ (#8 Yureru Manazashi) (2006) *Tribute to David Bowie (#9 Dancing in the Street (THE CONDORS feat. Sakamoto Miu) (2007) *Decoremura All Stars - Taiyou ni Utatte (2008) *BOOMANIA ~THE BOOM SPECIAL BEST COVERS~ (Disc 1 #9 Sore Dake de Ureshii (Sakamoto Miu feat. Takada Ren) (2009) *Seishun Cinema Club 40 (Disc 1 #15 Tetsudoin) (2010) *UNDER GRAPH - Natsu Kage (#3 Yappari Chikyuu wa Aokatta (UNDER GRAPH x Sakamoto Miu) (2010) *Komuro Tetsuya - Digitalian is eating breakfast 2 (#1 Vienna feat. Sakamoto Miu & KREVA) (2011) *Shibusa Shirazu - Shibusai Kayo Daizen (2012) *MIYAVI - SAMURAI SESSIONS vol.1 (#7 Inori wo (MIYAVI vs SEIJI KAMEDA vs MIU SAKAMOTO (2012) *Getz / Gilberto +50 (2013) Curiosidades *Su nombre, Miu, esta conformado por los kanjis 美(Belleza) y 雨(Lluvia), quedando entonces "Lluvia Bella" o "Lluvia hermosa". *Tiene un gato llamado "Sabami", con el cual conserva mucha afinidad, y que, según ella, es "su mejor amigo" y quien "la ha apoyado en los momentos difíciles". Este mismo gato es el que hace aparición en el boxart de la Vocaloid MEW, como su mascota. *Apodo a su hija "Namako-chan" (なまこちゃん), que significa "Pepino de Mar" en español. Categoría:Proveedores de voz Categoría:Esbozo